Dreaming of You
by faLLen-dreamz
Summary: Dreaming of you. A song fic about a young lonely girl and the one person she dreams of. I'll let you guess who they are. Read and Review please!


**DREAMING OF YOU**

**Dreaming of you. A song fic about a young lonely girl and the one person she dreams of. I'll let you guess who they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I have any control over "dreaming of you"**

**DREAMING OF YOU by Selena: Songfic for Teen Titans**

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

The pale moon shone into her dark room. Her dark eyes stared tiredly at the ceiling as she laid sprawled on her bed. A brief glance at her clock told her it was 3:19 in the morning. Everyone was probably in the grasp of sleep, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she could sleep anyway.

_I stay up and think of you_

Slowly sitting up, her arms unconsciously wrapped around her knees as her mind turned to a certain person. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did around him. Listening to Starfire's rantings, she figured it might be love. But love? She didn't feel love. In fact... she didn't feel almost anything except anger. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she thought of Robin.

_And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are thinking of me, too _

Inside, she knew that Robin adored Starfire. It was obvious in his actions. In his words. Her heart ached for a fleeting second.Why did she care? She was always the stoic one, the one who didn't care for anyone. But that changed, after her sixteenth birthday. When Robin showed that there was someone actually there for her. But by then, it had been too late. Starfire was already in love with him, and vice versa. Just then, a flash of light caught her attention. Glancing up towards her window, she saw a shooting star fly pass. Letting a faint smile grace her face, she did what most people did when they saw a star: she made a silent wish.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

As the star vanished in its heavenly descent, she fell back onto her bed. Her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. But it wasn't the ceiling that she was seeing. It was the leader of Teen Titans. She could him smiling in her mind. Assuring her that he would be there for her, no matter what.

_'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

She didn't know what to think or do. She never had these emotions before. Inside, she wanted Robin to hold her, but that was going too far. She had never let anyone touch her before, Robin included. _But_, she wondered. _What would it be like? To be in Robin's arms? To be held by the one you love? _She never had these thoughts before. They were foreign but kind of comforting.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming about you and me _

Her eyes starting to close from sheer exhaustion from the battle earlier, she could see Robin in her mind. She could see him talking to her, as usual, even when she was distant. While she was close to all of the members of the Teen Titans, she and Robin shared a special bond. Closing her eyes, she feel asleep with Robin still on her mind.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there_

The sun had barely light the Titan Tower when Raven exited her room and made her way towards the kitchen. A few feet away from the doorway, she could hear giggling. Shaking her head slightly, Raven sighed. It was probably Starfire, which would mean too much happiness for her to bear. With controlled steps, she went in and nearly stopped short. In front of her, Starfire had her arms wrapped around Robin and they were kissing passionately. Neither of them noticed her, Raven observed. And hopefully it would remain that way. It was already embarrassing enough to see them doing that. Silently, she made herself a cup of tea and quickly left the couple to themselves. She had to get away, because inside, she was dying.

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care?_

Staying on the rooftop mediating for most of the day, Raven discreetly avoided Starfire and Robin. As she floated in the air meditating, she heard the quiet footsteps of the Teen Titans leader. "Raven?" She didn't move, didn't reply. "Raven... I know that you saw me... and Starfire earlier. It wasn't what it looked like-" Feeling a dull ache inside, she turned and cut in; her normally unreadable eyes filled with a dim pain. "I don't care." All she needed was about five steps to walk pass him. Five steps to freedom. Five steps to get away from the pain.

_I just wanna hold you close; but, so far all I have are dreams of you_

Back in her room, Raven leaned against the door, her eyes closed to stop the urge to cry, which was pointless anyway. She couldn't cry. Hopeless... It was all hopeless. Raven, when you heard that name, you thought of the secluded gothic teen titan with the unreadable emotions. You wouldn't expect her to love, to feel anything near the thing called love. Now. All she had left were dreams. Dreams of him. Because in reality, he would never be hers. Never.

_  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you. Yes, I do._

Standing against her window, Raven's gaze drifted across Jump City. Still...maybe... tomorrow. Tomorrowmight be the day she told him. Told him those three seemingly simple words yet so hard to pronounce. And maybe, she'll let him know about the special place he had in her life. Behind her, she heard the almost silent slide of her door opening. Turning around, her eyes widen in surprise. "You?"

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping_

It was almost midnight, and the City of Jump was quiet. In the dark room, Raven was lying on her bed. A smile was playing on her lips, her mind replaying what had happened that day, over and over again. It was unforgettable.

_I stay up and think of you_

After hearing her door slide open, she whirled around. Seeing who it was, her eyes widened and she took a step back. Quickly composing herself, she said tightly. "What do you want...Robin." His normally collected manner was in disorder. A faint blush was across his face. "Raven... I... Well..-" She cut him off again. "If you want to talk about what happened earlier, I told you. I. Don't. Care."

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me _

"That's...er... only part of it." Hesitating, he took a step forward, his hand moving nervously through his hair. "Raven... you know how you're always distant from us and have the issue of controlling your emotions?" "What about it?" She was amazed that her voice was calm and strong even though inside, she could feel her heart pounding. "Would you... believe me... if..." There was slight tremor in his voice that had never been there before and faint blush had made its way across his face.

_And said, "I love you." _

"If?" Raven whispered, her heart pounding faster. "If... I told you... I love you."

_I love you, too _

Who knew how many minutes passed as the two young teens stared at each other. Seeing the silence as a bad sign, Robin took stepped back. "Ah... um... sorry for barging into your room like this..."He was afraid of what might happen if Raven got angry . He had looked at his dark friend with hope that they could become more than friends. But he was wrong, wrong that she might see him as anything else than a team mate or a friend. As he turned to leave, Raven vanished for a brief second to appear in front of him. "Wait." Her dark eyes searched his gaze. "I love you too."

_Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight _

She looked down at the sleeping boy next to her and felt her heart lift. They had stayed in her room, just looking out the window together, holding hands. Cyborg had nearly came in and seeing the two of them, smirked before going to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the day. Robin had explained that he had been sitting on the sofa watching TV when Starfire had came in. She had suddenly declared her love for him and pulled him into an embrace and a kiss. He had been so surprised he didn't stop her, and that was when Raven came in. She was happy. Her hand was still clasped with Robin's, as if they would never let go of each other. Closing her eyes, she smiled. She was wrong, she had been and will always be loved by him.

_'Til tomorrow and for all of my life_

As she drifted off to sleep, another pair of eyes opened. Robin stared at the girl whose face was inches from his. Feeling his gaze, she opened her eyes again. His wish on the shooting star did come true after all. So did her wish. Tomorrow, and for the rest of their lives, they would be together. Through everything and nothing.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

In the silence of the night, they kissed. Robin had his hand on her cheek and she had her arms around his neck. This was the first time and they were just learning. Theapathetic girl was learning to accept these feelings and the solemn leader finally learned that there was someone who would understand him. They expressed their love, their hopes, and their dreams through it.

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly._

The moon shone down on Robin and Raven, its fair smile radiating over them. And in its glow, the two lovers slept, clasped in each other's arms.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I always wanted to write a songfic and this is my FIRST one. Woohoo. It wasn't as good as I wanted to be, since I had a time limit and some of it confuses me too >.> Please don't flame me if you're a StarRob fan, because I have seen people flame others because of 'wrong pairings'. Everyone has their opinions and I hope we don't express them by putting down what another person thinks. Oh yah, please read and review and check out my other stories. I have more teen titan stories coming, plus DNAngel, Naruto, Inu-yasha,and more!

Jin

PS My sister is a StarRob fan, which makes my life chaotic, haha.


End file.
